Perfect Model Behavior
by The Loud Kitchen Ninja
Summary: Naomi and her family have to move back to Japan because of her mother. She's not thrilled about having to attend a school for snobby rich kids. She immediately attracts the attention of the Shadow King. Maybe Ouran won't be so bad. Kyoya/oc Warning: Rated for sexual content and language
1. Life Left Behind

**So to help my writers block from my Kuroshitsuji story, I decided to write this (: **

**I hope you like it! **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the original characters. **

* * *

A girl took off running down the street towards her house. She was being chased by one of her best friends. She had long flowing brown hair and sharp brown eyes.

"Naomi, you little shit, get back here!" Jay yelled as he chased her. She giggled and turned around.

"Sorry, Jayden! I claim your beanie!" She yelled as she put it on her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dammit, Naomi! Get your sexy ass back here!"

The boy was Jayden Moretti. He's one of Naomi's best friends. He had shaggy black hair and many piercings. The visible ones are on his eyebrow, lip and ears. He's tall, maybe 5 foot 10, and pale. Right now he was chasing Naomi because-

"Give me back my beanie! That's my favorite one!"

Naomi looked back to see anime tears pouring down his face. She giggled. Since she wasn't looking where she was going she ran into someone's chest. They caught her before she fell. She looked up to see another best friend, Tyler. He had red hair that was usually in front of his face and pale blue/purple eyes. He was very slim. He was soft spoken and shy. He was her absolute best friend.

"Are you ok, Mimi?" He asked softly. She nodded and grabbed his hand and continued running. "W-what are you doing?" He questioned as they ran.

"Sorry, Ty. Jay's pissed that I stole his beanie from him. So I'm running from him." She said as she grinned at him. He sweatdropped.

"So you had to drag me along beause...?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I was lonely." She stated while winking at him. He chuckled as they continued to run.

* * *

They ran all the way to her house. They ran into the living room. Soon after Jay ran into her living room and tackled her on to the couch.

"You litte shit!" He said as he snatched his beanie out of her hands and put it on his head. He then started to tickle her. "This'll teach you to mess with me and my beanie!"

Naomi giggled as she kicked everywhere, trying to get him off of her. Soon after more people walked in.

"Oh shit. Naomi's getting raped by Jay!" The blonde girl, holding hands with a blonde boy, yelled. Jay stopped and jumped off Naomi as they both looked at the girl in horror. A few seconds later a black blur flung themself at Naomi and hugged her tightly.

"Jay, what did you do to Mommy? Daddy's here, sweet Naomi." He said as he nuzzled her hair. She growled trying to push him off.

"Oh come on, Kayde. Get off me!" She said as she managed to get him off. He pouted and he plopped down beside her on the couch. The blonde boy smirked.

"Sucks for you, Kayde. Looks like Naomi doesn't love you anymore." He said as he wrapped his arm around the blonde girl.

The blonde girl is another friend named Zoey. She's very talkative and a perfect shopping buddy. Naomi loved her to death even if she can't keep a secret. Her and her blue eyes. Her boyfriend is Oliver. He also has blue eyes and blonde hair. He's the calm and quiet smartass. The idiot that hugged Naomi and calls himself Daddy is Kayde. He's well...idiotic. He's a player but is very family oriented. He has black hair and gray eyes.

"Oh, Naomi! You're home. Your father and I need to talk to you."

Naomi turned around shocked.

_**'This can't be good. Both of my parents are home at the same time...in the middle of the day. Some shits about to go down...'**_

Her friends all stand up to leave.

"Oh no! You guys should stay. You'll find out soon anyway."

_**'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Not good.'**_

"Sweetheart, we're moving..." Her mom said as she rubbed Naomi's hair.

'What the hell is she doing? I'm not five...'

"Alright, to where? I'm sure I could drive to school I mean-."

"...to Japan." Her dad added softly.

Naomi froze in shock.

_**'It's official. My life is starting to suck.'**_

"What the hell!"

They all turned to look at Jay.

"I'm sorry, but why?" He asked. Naomi's parents sighed.

"Well Akemi got a job offer there to model a clothing line by Mrs. Hitachiin." Naomi's dad said smiling lovingly at her mom.

_**'Dad, she's cheating on you, she doesn''t deserve that look.'**_

"But what about your job, Dad?" Naomi asked. Tyler grabbed her hand. She glanced at him and saw he had a heartbroken face. She gave his hand a gently squeeze.

"I'm sure there's a law firm that would like my assistance." He said while smiling at her. She glanced at all her friends. They all had looks similar to Tyler's.

"Do Ryota and Sora know?"

Her dad nodded and motioned toward the stairs.

"They're already packing. We're leaving next week. You should start too."

After he said that, he and his wife exited the room. Someone cleared their throat. Naomi look to see it was Kayde.

"Well, if Naomi only has a week...let's make it the best damn week any of us have ever had." He said with a grin. She smiled at him.

* * *

"Um, Kayde are you sure this doesn't hurt?" Naomi asked. She wouldn't admit it to the others, but she was slightly terrified. He grinned.

"It'll sting a little, baby girl! I'll hold yur hand if you want."

She scoffed as she prepared for the needle to get closer to her skin. They were all getting matching tattoos. It's a bar code with all of their first intials. It was Tyler's idea. Naomi's was going to be on her left hip bone. Tyler's was on his left wrist. Kayde's was on his left peck. Jay's was on his left foot. Oliver's was on his left bicep. Zoey's was on her left ankle. Every tattoo is on the left side because that's the side of your body your hearts on. Each tattoo had to be where you can face yourself in the mirror and see it. Naomi told everyone it didn't hurt. She wouldn't admit it to any of them but...

_**'...that hurt like a bitch...'**_

Now they each have something to remember their years together. Tattoo or not, Naomi will never be able to forget her friends.

* * *

The night before Naomi had to leave, the whole group was at Oliver's since he lived with his brother. His brother was staying over at his girlfriends so they had the house to themselves. They decided the last thing they should do is telling embarrassing stories about Naomi.

"Oh, and do you remember that time when we went to that huge water park!" Zoey asked laughing. Naomi groaned and buried her face farther into the stomach of the person she was currently using as a pillow, which happened to be Tyler.

"Don't make me relive this...please..." She mumbled. Tyler chuckled as everyone else kept on laughing.

"Are you talking about when Mimi thought that life guard at the water funnel ride was hot and she thought she was a badass and was saying shit about her falling in the water and pretending to drown just so the life guard could give her mouth-to-mouth?" Jay asked while holding his sides, laughing.

Zoey nodded giggling. Oliver chuckled as he pulled her into his lap.

"And then she actually fell and did the splits while trying to get on the raft. Even the poor life guard was trying not to laugh." Oliver finished while chuckling and wrapping his arms around Zoey.

Naomi groaned.

"You guys didn't even trying to hold in your laughs to lessen my humiliation. You just let it all out on the way down the ride." She mumbled as she sat up and glared at everybody. "At least Tyler was nice enough to make sure I didn't break anything."

Tyler smiled and placed his head in her lap. She began to run her hands through his hair. He smiled softly.

The rest of the night was full of laughter and pillow fights.

_**'I don't know if I can bring myself to say goodbye to them tomorrow...'**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! And the embarrassing story actually happened to me...not fun...**

**Review, please! (:**


	2. Sad Goodbyes

**So this is my second chapter. I was excited to post more, so I decided to post another one! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. **

* * *

The next morning Naomi woke up to Tyler's face in between her boobs. She sweatdropped. She looked around and saw Kayde passed out on the ground, one of his feet propped up on the couch. Zoey and Oliver were cuddling on the couch near Kayde's foot. Jay was in front of the TV with his face in a pile of popcorn. Her attention went back to Tyler as he nuzzled closer to her. She smiled and hugged him close.

_**'I don't want to leave these guys...'**_

* * *

They were at the airport getting ready to board the plane. Naomi's family was standing behind her. Her older brother was off to the side saying goodbye to his girlfriend. She turned back to all her friends. They were all fighting over who was going to hug her first. She groaned. They all turned towards her.

"Group hug!" She yelled holding out her arms. They all ran over. As they pulled away it was almost time to board the plane. So she gave her individual goodbyes. First, she walked over to Kayde. She smiled at him sadly which he returned.

"You know we'll visit each other and keep in contact...so until then...take care of our children. Alright, Daddy?"

He grinned and nodded while hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and she walked towards Jay. She stopped in front of him.

"While I'm gone you better find a girl that can handle you. Try not to be too troublesome for everyone."

He nodded and looked away. She thought she saw a tear go down his cheek. She hugged him tightly kissing his cheek. She let go and walked towards Oliver and Zoey.

"Oli, make sure you take care of my girl, okay? You'll have to be her full time shopping buddy now. Lay back on the smartass remarks a little. Even I want to punch you some times."

Oli chuckled and patted her head. She looked at Zoey who was already crying.

"Don't cry, Zoe. I'm inviting you guys over as soon as I can. If I see any cute guys I'll make sure you're the first I contact. You'll always be my girl."

Zoey nodded as she tackle hugged Naomi crying into her shoulder. Naomi held her close and the handed her over to Oliver. Zoey sobbed into his chest.

_**'The last person...'**_

She looked at Tyler who was looking at the ground. His hands were clenched into fists. She grabbed his head with both hands and tilted his head up so she could see him face. He had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Ty." She hugged him tightly. "It'll be alright, babe. I'm always here if you need me. Just call whenever. I don't care if I'm at school. I'll answer it in class. Take care of yourself. You are and will always be my best friend. Never forget that. I love you, boo."

She felt his grip tighten around her.

"I love you too, Mimi, so so much."

She pulled back and wiped his tears while smiling sadly.

"We have to go, Naomi."

She nodded to her mom and turned to everybody.

"You guys take care of yourselves. We'll see each other soon. I love you guys."

She got a chorus of "I love you too's" and "You made me cry, you bitch." She ran toward her family. Her little brother grabbed her hand as they walked into the terminal.

_**'Goodbye guys, don't forget and don't change...'**_

* * *

The plane ride was absolutely horrible. Naomi couldn't sleep and had already gotten almost 30 texts from her friends. She had to sit and listen to her mom talk about how she'll make new friends in Japan.

_**'I'm just glad I know Japanese or I would be lost. I can at least look forward to seeing Haruhi. I missed that girl. I always confuse her with my American food and speech. This plane ride might not be so bad. As long as no little kid starts kicking my seat like in the movies.' **_

She smile as she began to listen to her ipod. She was calm and relaxed, close to falling asleep. When a little boy kicked her seat.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

* * *

Naomi sat in the car with her older brother and dad. They were currently on their way to the school they were to be inrolled into.

_**'Ouran Academy? It's a private high school for snobby rich kids. Yay...'**_

"So kids, are you excited to be in such a fancy shmancy school?" Their dad asked with a grin. Naomi rolled my eyes.

"Absolutely thrilled. Nothing more exciting than rich snobs who get pleasure out of picking on the less fortunate." She said sarcastically. Her brother laughed sensing her sarcasm.

"I'm actually curious. Isn't this the school Ryoji said Haruhi got into because of a scholarship?" Ryota asked with a smirk. She also smirked.

"Don't you mean Ranka?" She asked with a giggle. Their dad cleared his throat. He still found it uncomfortable that Ryoji was a cross dresser, known now as Ranka.

"Yes, Ryota, this is the same school. I thought you two would feel better knowing someone else that goes there."

Naomi smiled at her dad.

"Thanks for thinking of us, Dad." She said with a thumbs up and a wink. He laughed as they arrived.

* * *

The host club was setting up for the day. Haruhi was setting up her station when they heard the door open.

"I'm sorry but host club hours have not begun yet. Please come back in a few minutes." Kyoya stated as he typed on his latop.

"What the hell's a host club?"

They all looked up to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes looking around curiously. He was wearing a v-neck white shirt and faded jeans that hung low on his hips. He let out a whistle of appreciation.

"Damn. This place _**IS**_ fancy schmancy..."

His gaze drifted over everyone of the host members before landing on one in particular. His eyes widen and a grin broke out on his face.

"HARUHI!"

He then ran over and latched himself on to the girl. He began to rub her cheek with his own.

"I've missed you! Why are you dressed like a boy? You cut your hair...it looks good on you." He said grinning with closed eyes. The host club stared in amazement as Haruhi hugged back.

"I've missed you too, Ryota. Why are you back in Japan?" Haruhi asked with a smile. Ryota opened his mouth about to answer her when a feminine voice answered.

"We live here now."

Everyone looked over to see a beautiful girl leaning against the door. The hosts examined her. They noticed her hair was long and brown and she had sharp brown eyes. She was tall and slender. She seemed to have a large chest that her arms were currently crossed against. She had the perfect hourglass figure that every girl wanted. She was wearing a red halter top that stopped above her navel with a black leather jacket on top, a short black skirt, and a pair of black stilettos. They clearly got a view of her naval piercing and part of a tattoo on her left hip bone. They all then turn to Haruhi to see her grinning at the girl.

"Naomi!"

Haruhi ran over to the girl and tackle hugged her. The girl giggled as she returned the hug. Ryota stared at them in shock. Soon after, anime tears started pouring down his face.

"How come you weren't that excited to see me, Haruhi?" He whined.

Naomi rolled her eyes as she looked at the boy.

"Idiot..." she mumbled. She felt something suddenly grab her hand and she glanced up in shock. Tamaki stood in front of her, blushing, holding her hand close to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." He said as he kissed the back of her hand. Naomi rolled her eyes as she yanked her hand away. She walked over to Ryota and rubbed her hand on his stomach. She then glanced up at the blonde looking at her with a shocked face.

"I'm no princess. Call me that again and I'll cut your balls off and make you eat them." She said with a straight face. He blinked and gulped. She then grinned. She looked over all the hosts. She then pulled out her iphone and snapped a picture of the group. They all looked at her curiously, including Ryota. She grinned up at him.

"I promised Zoey I'd send her pics of cute guys." She said while shrugging. Ryota sighed.

"Of course."

Naomi then glanced at Haruhi.

"Now, my lovely Haruhi, would you mind telling me why you're dressed as a boy?"

* * *

**I'm hoping this is as good as I think it is -.-''**

**Please Review! (:**


	3. First Day at Ouran

**I need to slow down! Three upadtes in only a few hours...goodness! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**

* * *

Naomi sat on the desk of the boy who was currently typing on his laptop. She ignored his contant sighs and his ordering her to get off his desk. She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Let me get this straight. You came in here looking for somewhere to study, accidently knocked over an expensive vase that you can't afford, became their slave, then after they noticed your good looks became a host? The whole time everyone thought you were a guy?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow. Haruhi nodded. Naomi sighed and opened her purse. She pulled out a check book. She looked straight at the guy on the laptop. "How much?"

Everyone blinked at her in disbelief. Haruhi walked up to her and put the check book back in the purse.

"Please, there's no need for that. I wouldn't want you to spend so much money on me."

Naomi glared at Haurhi.

"I want to help you. Is that a bad thing? You act as if I'm doing if because I feel like I have to. I _**WANT **_to, Haruhi."

Haruhi glared back at her.

"No, Naomi." Haruhi said sternly. Naomi just sighed.

"Fine. Can you at least introduce me to these guys?" Naomi smirked and winked at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled back and nodded. She turned and pointed at each host as she stated their names.

"Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Kaoru Hitachiin."

Naomi smiled and waved at them all.

"I'm Naomi. Nice to meet you all."

The short blonde one ran over to her and hugged her around the waist. She looked down at him.

"You can just call me Honey, Mi-chan!" He said while grinning. Naomi nodded. Honey then pointed at the tallest one. "And you can call him Mori!" Naomi giggled and hugged the small boy.

"You're just so adorable!"

Honey giggled as he hugged her back.

Ryota sighed.

"I'm Ryota...if anyone cares."

* * *

As the hosts talked to the two new comers, Tamaki stood next to Kyoya.

"She's beautiful isn't she, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked dreamily. Kyoya sighed.

"Yes, she is. Although, I'm not sure how customers will react to her. It could hurt our profits."

Tamaki stared at his friend.

"Kyoya, can you think of anything except profits?" Tamaki said and walked towards their new friends.

Kyoya stood by himself staring at Naomi. Little did Tamaki know, Kyoya did think of others things than profits. As soon as he'd seen Naomi he only thought about her. How she would feel underneath him. How it would feel to be in between her thighs. How it would feel to be inside her. Kyoya smirked.

"Perhaps, I will let my thoughts stray to something other than profits."

* * *

The next day, Tamaki and Kyoya sat in class talking about the new students.

"I wonder what class they'll be in?" Tamaki wondered while holding his chin. Kyoya smirked at him knowingly. The teacher soon walked in and the students took their seats.

"We have a new student today." The teacher said as she motioned toward the door. Naomi walked in. She was wearing a short black skirt, a white sphagetti strap tank top, and an open feminine version of the male's blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A small tie was hung loosely around her neck. She was wearing the same stilettos as the day before. Whispers started to fly around the room. The teacher smiled at her.

"Please, dear, tell us about yourself."

Naomi nodded.

"Hello, my name is Naomi. I just moved here from America. It's nice to meet all of you."

The teacher nodded and motioned to the seat in from of Kyoya.

"You can sit in front of Ootori-san."

Naomi nodded and started to walk towards her seat. Tamaki and Kyoya noticed a girl stick her leg out as Naomi walked past. Naomi saw this and lifted her foot and brought the heel down on the girls foot and continued walking as if nothing happened. The girl jerked her foot back while hissing a quiet insult toward Naomi's retreating back. Naomi just chuckled.

After Naomi sat down she turned around to face Kyoya. She grinned at him.

"Here I thought you only sat behind that laptop screen. Nice to see that you take part in normal activities, Kyoya."

Kyoya smirked at her.

"Even if my attention was on my laptop. I still noticed your beauty when you walked in, Naomi. Nice uniform." Kyoya said smirking. Naomi giggled and returned his smirk.

"So even the cold Ootori knows how to flirt. I'm impressed."

"Well I am a host."

Naomi shrugged.

"Must have slipped my mind." She said as she turned towards the teacher. Kyoya smirked and began taking notes.

* * *

At lunch time Naomi stood ready to leave the classroom. As she gathered her books, the same girl from earlier knocked them out of her hands. Naomi sighed and looked at the girl. She had short black hair and emerald green eyes. She seemed thin with no curves. She was actually cute.

"Can I help you?" Naomi asked with a bored expression. The girl just glared at her.

"How can you prance your ugly face in here and talk to Kyoya-san in such a friendly manner?" The girl asked harshly. Naomi blinked before a smirk spread on to her face.

"Oh I see. You're his little fan girl. I'm not into him like that, hun, so get a life." She said sarcastically before she bent down to pick up her books. The girl just huffed as she was about to slap Naomi, but a voice stopped her.

"Oh, good day Hinata-san!"

Everyone looked up to see Tamaki running back into the classroom towards them. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Tamaki-san, what are you doing in here?"

Tamaki grinned as he helped Naomi gather her books.

"I came to bring Naomi to lunch. She's new so I thought it would be nice of the host club to help make her comfortable."

Hinata glared at Naomi when Tamaki wasn't looking. Naomi rolled her eyes. She then smirked at the glaring girl. She leaned toward Tamaki and placed her hand on his shoulder and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Tamaki. That's very sweet of you."

Tamaki smiled as he helped her up and handed her the books.

"Let's go, Naomi!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom. Hinata stared after them. Her fists clenched.

"That...that...that WHORE!"

* * *

During lunch, the host club sat around Naomi. Every other student seemed to be staring at them. Naomi decided she wanted to have some fun. She cut a piece of her grilled salmon and turned toward Haruhi, who sat on her left, and place a finger under Haruhi's chin, making her face her.

"Why don't you have a taste, Haruhi?"

Haruhi, as innocent as she is, nodded with a smile. Naomi smirked as she held onto Haruhi's chin and fed the salmon to her. Haruhi moaned at the taste.

"This is amazing, Naomi. Who made it?"

Naomi blushed as she looked down.

"W-well, it was the leftovers from last night."

"Don't be so modest, Mimi."

They all looked up to see Ryota standing behind Naomi. He smiled softly at her.

"Mimi has always been an amazing cook." He said as he stole a bite of salmon as well and wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his chin on her head. Naomi blushed more as she moved her glance down onto the table. Ryota chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He sat on the other side of Haruhi.

After a few minutes passed, Naomi looked up, no longer feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"I was thinking..."

All eyes turned to her. She rubbed the back of her neck glancing at Haruhi nervously.

"Since Haruhi won't let me pay for her, is there anything I can do in the host club to help her with her debt?"

Haruhi sighed and placed down her chopsticks.

"I already said-."

"As a matter of fact..." Kyoya interrupted Haruhi with a smirk. "We could use a maid to serve drinks and pastries to the guests."

Naomi scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Hell no. Anything else?"

Kyoya pushed his glassed up.

"Are there any skills you possess that could be of use to the club?"

Naomi thought about it.

"I used to be a model, does that count?"

The twins spit out their drinks.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this! **

**Whether it's positive of negative feedback, reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Daily Observation

**Hey guys! No one has left me any reviews so I'm not sure if this is going well or not.**

**I hate to say it but if people don't start leaving reviews I might on continue with this story T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its characters.**

* * *

"You want me to be the only known female host?" Naomi asked in confusion. The host club nodded.

"It's not everyday we get a foreigner-"

"Who's a model." The twins said. The others nodded. Honey ran up to her hugging his bunny.

"You're very pretty, Mi-chan! All the boys will love you!"

Naomi smiled at the small boy.

"Thank you, Honey, but are you guys sure?"

Everyone nodded. Naomi sighed.

"Fine."

The twins grabbed her arms and dragged her away.

* * *

After school, Naomi joined the host club for their activities. She was only there to observe today. She wanted to watch and see what exactly the job entitled to before she tried.

She was currently sitting on Kyoya's desk while he wrote on a clipboard. Everyone thought he was watching the host do their work, but he was actually staring at Naomi. His eyes traveled up her legs. He heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see the girl from class, Hinata. He gave her a fake smile.

"Is there something I can help you with, Hinata-san?"

She smiled shyly at him. He noticed the small glare she sent Naomi.

"I was hoping I could designate you today, Kyoya-san."

Kyoya heard the beauty beside him scoff. He nodded at Hinata as he glanced at Naomi. She had crossed her legs making her skirt slide up, showing even more of her smooth thighs. He switched his glance to Hinata, who was burning with jealousy.

* * *

After watching Hinata poorly attempt to flirt with Kyoya, Naomi decided to walk around to each host station. She started at Honey and Mori's.

"Mi-chan, do you want some cake?" Honey asked as he ran up to her. She smiled softly and patted him on the head.

"Maybe just a bite. I have to go back to observing."

Honey nodded and he led her to his table. She sat down and Honey sat in her lap. As they ate their cake she noticed Honey had some icing on his face. Naomi chuckled and grabbed a napkin.

"Honey, you need to be more careful when you eat." She said as she wiped the icing off with the napkin. "You might stain your clothes."

Honey blinked up at her for a second then grinned and nodded.

"Thank you, Mi-chan!"

Naomi giggled as she kissed his cheek. She stood up and smiled softly at Mori, who returned it with a small smile of his own and a nod.

* * *

She made her way to the twins table.

"Hikaru, I thought I told you not to mention that!"

She looked over to see tears fall out of the eyes of one of the twins. Her eyes widen and she rushed over.

"Hikaru, what did you do?" She asked with her hands on her hips, looking like a mother about to scold her child. The twins glance at each other and share a secret smirk that no one noticed. Kaoru then jumped into Naomi's arms and buried his face into her chest and started to cry. Naomi's eyes widen as she glared at Hikaru.

"Kaoru, don't be such a baby. It isn't that embarrass-."

"Hikaru Hitachiin, you apologize to your brother right now!"

Everyone blinked and stared at Naomi in shock.

"Wha..?" Hikaru said with a clueless face on. Naomi sighed and rubbed Kaoru's hair trying to sooth him.

"He's your brother, no, your twin. So shouldn't you care more about his feelings? You may look alike but your personalities are different. I've only known you a day, but I can tell that Kaoru is much more sensitive than you. What you think is hilarious might be embarrassing to him. Before you mention anything that involves him, you need to think of how he would feel. Now apologize."

She rubbed Kaoru's back as he turned toward Hikaru. Hikaru grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I'll make sure never to mention that again."

Naomi smiled as she walked away. She didn't see the almost kiss scene that made all the girls at the table squeal.

* * *

As Naomi approached Tamaki's table, she witnessed him carrassing the face of one of the girls. She sighed. She then noticed that the twins said something making him crouch in the corner. She walked over with a concerned look on her face. She kneeled down beside him and hugged him.

"Are you alright, Tamaki?"

His face remained buried in his arms. Naomi then moved in front of him and lifted his chin.

"Tamaki, please talk to me. It worries me to see you like this. I thought you were an energetic and optimistic person?"

Tamaki smiled and stood up bringing Naomi into a hug, which she returned.

"You are right! I must not let these princesses fall into darkness because my bright light deminished! Thank you, dear Naomi!"

He then ran off yelling about how his princesses needed him. Naomi smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Haruhi smiled at the girls surrounding her.

"Is it true that you're close with the new girl?"

Haruhi laughed and glanced at Naomi who was walking toward her.

"Yes, I've actually known her most of my life."

All the girls blushed at the charming smile Haruhi gave them.

"Haruhi."

They all look up to see a smiling Naomi. Haruhi smiled.

"Oh, hey Naomi."

Naomi handed Haruhi a bento box. Haruhi looked at her with confusion.

"What's this?"

Naomi chuckled.

"Since you loved the food I brought yesterday, I thought I would pack you a lunch today."

Haruhi opened it to see a delicious looking Italian meal.

"It looks delicious, Naomi."

Naomi smiled and she leaned down and kissed Haruhi's forehead.

"Don't eat it to fast or you'll get indigestion."

Haruhi smiled as Naomi walked off towards the kitchen after watching Kyoya for a few minutes.

"You two seem very close." One of the girls said. Haruhi chuckled.

"Ever since my mother passed Naomi has treated me as her daughter, even when I'm only a year younger than her. I'm extremely grateful for everything she's done for me."

All the girls got hearts in their eyes as they saw the caring look in Haruhi's eyes.

* * *

Kyoya sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead hoping to rid himself of the stress. As he began typing again he saw someone place a cup of tea beside him. He looked up to see Naomi.

"You looked stressed. I thought you could use some tea."

He nodded and turned back to him computer. He felt the need to talk to this girl. To tell her what had him so stressed.

"It seems the profits have dropped unexpectantly. I'm not sure what caused this. Nothing has changed. The routine is the same as usual." He said with another frustrated sigh. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then felt hands on his shoulders.

"You need to calm down. Maybe the profits have dropped because it's always the same. Change thrills some people." Naomi said as she began massaging his shoulders. He moaned in appreciation.

"Maybe, but I feel too much change could cause the number of regulars to decrease."

"Yes, but no change could also cause them to get bored."

Kyoya nodded. Naomi had a point. As she continued to massage his shoulders, he smirked. He could grow use to this.

"If you give me a massage everyday I will cut Haruhi's debt down by a few thousand."

He felt Naomi lean down to his ear.

"Deal." She whispered. Kyoya smirked. This could be quite entertaining. And after observing her actions toward the host club, he knew what type she would be. However, he would not declare it until further observation.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what "type" Naomi will be? **

**I hope you guys like it and please remember to review (:**


	5. Stressful Days

**Hey guys! So I got two reviews! I am very grateful to you! They were both labeled as "Guest" so I can't give you each individual credit but thank you! **

_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

Kyoya looked down at the naked girl below him. She stared up at him with a seductive look.

"Kyoya, what are you waiting for?" She asked as she kissed his chest.

Her hands moved down his chest to him stomach. He groaned in pleasure when he felt her hands grab his most sensitive part. As she started pumping her hand up and down his shaft he nuzzled his face into her neck. He started to suck on her flesh but gasped loudly as he felt her thumb graze the head. He pulled away and looked down at her. She had an innocent smile on her face.

Kyoya had on a mischievous smirk as he lowered himself and kissed his way down her neck and to her chest. He started to suck on her hardened nipples.

"K-Kyoya!" She moaned.

He groaned. And removed his mouth from her. He hovered above her staring at her. Her long brown hair was fanned out around her on the pillow and half lided sharp brown eyes stared up at him longingly. He felt her grind her hips into his.

"Please, Kyoya. I want you." She whispered into his ear. He smirked down at her. Lust shown in his eyes as he positioned himself above her entrance.

"Naomi..." he whispered. He then thrusted into her.

* * *

Kyoya was woken by his phone ringing. He grumbled as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! Wake up! We're going to visit Haruhi today!"

"Why did you call at 7 on a Sunday? I was having a wonderful dream." Kyoya growled. He heard Tamaki laugh.

"I'll be there in around half an hour!"

Kyoya hung up the phone and rolled over. He opened his eyes and sat up. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I've known her for two days and I'm already having these dreams..."

He walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower to help with his arousal and to start his day.

* * *

The host club arrived at Haruhi's apartment. Tamaki ran up to the door and knocked. Haruhi opened the door with a surprised expression.

"W-what are you guys doing here?"

Tamaki grinned as the twins ran inside.

"To visit you of course!"

The hosts gathered in Haruhi's apartment.

"Haru-chan, does Mi-chan ever come visit? I was hoping she would be here." Honey said looking around. Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah, she's actually-."

"Wow, Ranka has great taste! I would have loved to model this!"

They all turned to see Naomi in a black lace bra and panties set. She had a silky red robe on but left it open in the front. She also had on her black stilettos she always wore. The group stared as Mori covered Honey's eyes. Kyoya groaned as memories of his dream returned. Naomi just smiled and waved.

"Hey, guys!"

Haruhi stared in shock.

"Naomi, look at what you're wearing!"

Naomi looked down and grinned.

"I know! Isn't it sexy?"

Haruhi facepalmed.

"You're in front of people."

Naomi blinked and shrugged.

"I'm an American model. I've modeled bikinis before. Showing skin doesn't really bother me."

Everyone facepalmed at her reply.

* * *

After realizing how awkward the hosts felt, Naomi changed into a light blue strapless sundress. She had noticed that Kyoya had stared at her quite a lot. She hadn't noticed the conversation everyone else had been involved in, instead, she and Kyoya stared at each other.

"Don't you agree, Naomi?"

Naomi blinked as she pulled her gaze away from Kyoya, who was currently smirking, and turned it towards Tamaki.

"Huh?"

Everyone chuckled.

"I said we should go to the beach next weekend, don't you agree?"

Naomi grinned.

"Absolutely! It's been years since I've been to a beach!"

The rest of the visit consisted of their plans for the beach.

* * *

By the time Naomi got to the host club after school the next day she was in a horrible mood. Hinata had been trying to make her life a living hell. First, she kept throwing paper at her during class. Then, she "accidentally" spilled her lunch on her. Right before club hours started, Hinata somehow locked her in the bathroom and threw her things in a toilet.

_**'I just hope that she wont be at the host club today.'**_

Luck was not on Naomi's side. When she walked into the room, she saw Hinata sitting on Kyoya desk. She groaned in frustration and then walked over to Haruhi's table. She sat down beside her and placed her head on Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi stoped what she was saying to one of the girls and glanced down at Naomi.

"Naomi, whats wrong?"

Naomi sat up and looked at Haruhi with a fake smile.

"Nothing to worry about. I just wanted someones shoulder. I'll go ask Kyoya what I need to do."

She then stood up and walked towards Kyoya. He glared at her.

"You're late. If this continues, you will not be needed in the host club."

Naomi sighed.

"Give me a break, Kyoya."

She heard Hinata scoff.

"If I were you, Kyoya, I would have already gotten rid of this lazy whore..."

Naomi glanced down at the floor. It seemed as if the whole room heard what Hinata said. Everyone was now watching them.

"I mean, look at the way she dresses. It's obvious she's just here to seduce the host club. She wants to sleep with all of you. Have you seen the way she acts towards Haruhi? I think she wants him worse than anyone. She thinks she's pretty but she's so ugly ad fat. She was late too. That could give the host club a bad reputation. Don't you think so, Kyoya?"

The whole room was silent. Haruhi stood up and walked over to Naomi. SHe tried to hug her but Naomi pushed her away gently. Naomi then lifted her hand and punched Hinata in the face. Hinata fell to the ground and glared up at her.

"She's violent too! She shouldn't be in the host club! Who knows who else she might attack!" Hinata yelled as tears formed in her eyes. She held her nose as blood ran down her face.

Noami bent down to her level, her face hidden by her hair.

"Listen you little bitch." Naomi hissed. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again. You're the one that threw all my shit in the toilet and locked me in the fucking bathroom. You must be idiotic and blind if you think I would try to seduce anyone, especially Haruhi."

Hinata blinked and then smirked.

"Then why do you spend most your time with him? You seem so close. It's only natural you would want to have sex with him."

Naomi scoffed.

"You're a dumb little bitch, aren't you?"

Hinata looked at her confused. Naomi stood up and wrapped her arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Did you ever hear my name in class?"

Hinata nodded.

"Duh. You're names Naomi."

Naomi pulled Hinata up by her hair and glared into her eyes.

"My name is Naomi _**Fujioka**_, bitch."

Hinata's eyes widen and Naomi let go of her hair.

Everyone stared as Naomi backed away from Hinata. She walked over to the opposite side of the room. Hinata glanced up at Tamaki.

"How could you let someone that violent be in the host club? You're going to remove her, right Tamaki-san?"

"Hinata-san, please leave. You are banned from the host club, I'm sorry."

Hinata stared at Tamaki in shock.

"W-what?"

"You had harrassed and insulted Naomi. It's only natural that she fight back. I aslo insist that you pay back the cost of the damage you inflicted on her supplies when you threw them in the toilet." Kyoya added as he wrote on his clipboard.

* * *

As Tamaki and Kyoya were taking care of Hinata, Haruhi walked over to Naomi. She was sitting on the floor with her legs pulled to her chest and her face buried in her arms.

"Naomi?"

"Even if I fight back, the words she says are still true."

Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"What are you saying, Naomi?"

"I hate the way I look. I see the way men look at me. It's disgusting. I just want a normal life. I actually fit in with my friends in America. I thought I started out good here, but that bitch..."

Haruhi stared at Naomi. She was shocked by Naomi's anger. She was so angry that she was shaking.

Haruhi looked at Naomi skeptically. She afraid to say anything in fear of getting assaulted by the furious girl.

"Naomi, you've been treated like the before?"

Haruhi's answer was the other girls fist slamming into the wall.

* * *

Everyone in the room looked over as they heard the loud sound. They saw Naomi leaning against the wall with a bloody fist.

"What the fuck did you do?" Someone hissed.

They all looked to the door to see Ryota. He looked like he could kill someone. He walked over to Haruhi and Naomi. Haruhi whispered somethings to him while glancing at Hinata every now and then. Ryota eyes widen and he turned and glared at Hinata. He marched over and pinned her to the wall.

"You little bitch. How can you say shit about someone you don't even know? If you weren't a girl I'd beat you to a fucking bloody mess. You're the real whore. You did this just because she was getting close to your little host club. You just placed yourself on my shit list. You mess with my sister, you mess with our whole family. Our father's a lawyer, so you better bet your little ass we'll filing for harrassment charges. Fuck off, bitch."

He then walked back towards his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged him off and walked towards the door. She stopped beside Hinata, but refused to look at her.

"You better watch your fucking mouth, bitch."

She then walked out the doors. Ryota glared at Hinata then followed.

Everyone watched with sad eyes. Hinata smirked as she, as well as the other students, were ushered out of the room. When only the host club remained, Haruhi turned to them with a sad look.

"What happened, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly.

"Why did she have a-."

"Violent fit like that?" The twins asked curiously.

Haruhi sighed.

"It's always been hard for her. Girls always treated her like this."

"What do you mean?" Honey asked with wide eyes. Haruhi looked at everyone.

"Don't tell me you didn't see. She's beautiful. Girls were always jealous so they always treated her like this. Most her friends back in America were guys."

All the hosts stared at the door.

* * *

**I love my dear Naomi's personality, don't you? **

**Please Review my lovely readers! (:**


	6. Her Type

**Sorry, it's been a while since I updated! I've been slightly busy and stuff *cough* writers block *cough*. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**Reviews:**

_**rainbowpop**_ - I have updated! lol

_**Guest**__** -**_ I'm sorry it seems 'too much'. I'll try to sow it down and see if that helps. Thanks! (:

_**guest**_** -** Thanks! Hopefull I'll break away from writers block and post more often! (:

_**EMO-KID411**_** -** Woohoo! Another new chapter! Thanks (;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

The next week at school was when Naomi was to start being a female host. She walked into the third music room after school to see Tamaki grinning at her. Tamaki was excited because Kyoya and himself had agreed on what "type" Naomi was going to be.

"Dear Naomi, today is the unveiling!"

Naomi stared up at Tamaki in confusion.

"The unveiling of what?"

Tamaki hugged her tightly while spinning.

"Your 'type' of course!"

Naomi blinked.

"Well...I like bad boys. The ones that own motorcycles and have tattoos and piercings. I think that's sex-."

"No! I meant your host type!" Tamaki said while flinging his arms around him in different directions. She blinked.

"Um...what?"

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"You have been here for a week and you know so little? I'm disappointed." He said with a smirk. Naomi smirked back with a glint in her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't notice that, Kyoya. I was too distracted by your constant staring."

Kyoya was slightly shocked that she noticed. Naomi smirked as she walked away to the table assigned to her.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, today will be the unveiling of Naomi's host type!"

Tamaki then pointed to Naomi who sat at her table. She waved and smiled to the crowd.

"We, as the host club, have decided that her type shall be...THE MOTHERLY TYPE!"

Everyone then cheered and the day had started.

* * *

"So you're Haruhi's cousin?" one boy asked. Naomi nodded.

"Yeah. We've been close ever since the last time I lived in Japan."

"So you lived in America?"

Naomi nodded with a smile.

"Why exactly did you get the 'motherly type'?"

Naomi shrugged.

"I don't really know. I never really notice I act motherly. I just act on instinct. Oh, you have some cake crumbs on your cheek."

Naomi then took a napkin and wiped the crumbs off one of the boys cheeks, causing him to blush. When she finished she smiled at him.

"There, all better."

Another one of the boys looked at her.

"Do you have any younger siblings, Naomi-chan?"

Naomi nodded.

"Yes, I have a younger brother."

"Really? What's his name?"

As Naomi was about to answer, she was interupted by yelling.

"Sora, get back over here!" She heard her older brother, Ryota, yell.

Naomi then felt herself get hugged.

"Big Sister, I've missed you! Is this the club you joined?"

Naomi looked down to her younger brother. He was hugging her around the waist while looking around the room in curiosity. He had messy brown hair and large midnight blue eyes.

"Yes Sora, this is the club."

Sora then glared at the boys surrounding her.

"I don't like it!" He yelled as he hugged his sister tighter. Naomi blinked in confusion.

"Why not, Sora?"

"They're paying to stare at your boobies! Like a hooker!"

As Sora said that, all the boys spit out, or choked on, their tea. They were blushing and looking away. Naomi also blushed.

"S-Sora! Where did you hear that from!" She yelled as she glared up at her older brother, who finally walked over, thinking he waas the culprit.

Sora grinned innocently, not knowing what he said was something that a six year old should not say.

"Jay told me! He said not to let anyone stare at you, especially boys because all they want is to-."

"Alright! No more talking to Jay unless I'm around, okay?"

Sora nodded.

"Okay!"

He then yawned and placed his head against her chest. Naomi smiled and started to run her hand through his hair.

"Are you tired, sweetie?"

He nodded. She then looked towards her clients.

"You don't mind if he stays, do you?"

They all smiled.

"We don't mind. You look cute holding him anyway, Naomi-chan. I see why they named you the 'motherly type' now."

They all nodded, agreeing. Naomi grinned.

"Well, thank you."

* * *

After all the students left, Naomi remained in her seat. She was still holding Sora who had fallen asleep curled up in her lap. She was doing her homework as he slept. The rest of the host club, and Ryota, were on the other side of the room.

"She's so good with people! Plus she looks like a really cute mommy holding Sora-chan like that!" Honey said while grinning. Mori nodded. Ryota glanced over at sister.

"She's always been like that."

The hosts look at him.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

Ryota sighed.

"Ever since our parents became successful a few years ago they've rarely been at home. Naomi took up our moms role. Playing with Sora, feeding him, putting him to bed, changing diapers...she would even cook for me and pack my lunches. She's done this for years. Sora even called her 'mommy' one time."

Everyone looked over at Naomi to see her gently kiss Sora's head and continue to work on her homework.

"But she said she was a model..."

"So how did she have time?" The twins asked.

Ryota looked down sadly.

"She was a model. She quit when our mom also became a model. She noticed we were being ignored and stuff, so she took it upon herself to become our replacement mom."

Haruhi nodded.

"She did the same for me when my mom died."

All the hosts looked at Naomi in a new perspective. They all had new respect for her. Tamaki smiled softly.

"She would make a wonderful wife and mother one day."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Ryota-senpai, would you mind telling me why your younger brother is here?" Kyoya asked while writing on his clipboard.

Ryota looked nervous.

"Well, I went to pick him up from his school and our mother was 'busy' at home so I couldn't take him there-."

"She was fucking someone again?"

They looked over to see Naomi glaring at the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She had put Sora on a couch on the other side of room. Ryota nodded.

"Yeah..."

Naomi scoffed.

"When will that whore learn?" She mumbled as she walked back over to Sora. She gently lifted him into her arms and walked back over to them. "We'll be in the car waiting."

Ryota nodded and she walked out the door.

The hosts looked at Ryota. He shrugged.

"Our mom likes to fuck anything that has a dick. Especially when it's not our dad. Poor man is hopelessly in love with her but she cheats and he doesn't even realize it."

Ryota then walked towards the door while throwing a lazy wave over his shoulder.

"See you guys later!"

After Haruhi's cousins had left, Tamaki turned toward the hosts.

"That settles it! We must make our beach trip exciting! Naomi deserves some fun!"

Everyone nodded while Kyoya stared at the door.

_**'There is so much about you that I have yet to find out. You are a mystery to me that I want to investigate...Will you open up to me, Naomi?'**_

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself! I like how this chapter turned out! **

**Keep the reviews coming and this story will stay active! (:**


	7. Texting Over Seas

**AHHHH! I'm so sorry it took forever to update! I lost my motivation and Sylvia (my laptop...don't judge...) hasn't been connecting to the internet...the bitch...**

**Aaaaanyways..**

**Reviews:**

**AllyraMortlock -**Thank you! I loves me some Pocky :P

**Anordinaryreader** - Thank you very much! I try extremely hard (:

**Akira** - Thank you! Enjoy!

**Ryoku** - I'm sorry I kept you waiting ):

**Mr. E** - Your review made me extremely happy! To know that my OC story caught your attention when you don't like OC stories just...thank you (':

**tiffnyboo**** -** Thank you! (:

**LOLbrooke-** And it loves you! (:

**guest**** -** Thank you! I shall keep it up! (:

**KYOU-CHAN D -** Thank you. The reason? Hmmm...simply because he's the one people wouldn't expect to go through this. Plus, Naomi has a thing for guys with his attitude.

**artisticadri1999**** -** Glad I'm not the only person that goes through embarrassing lifegaurd stories! I must be really amazing to make you say the word 'amazing' so many times in a review haha. I'm glad you love it and that it has become a type of 'literary crack' for you. I don't mind all the reviews. Each one made me smile a little more (:

**Guest -** And it likes you (:

**Guest -** Compliment much appreciated (:

**Guest -** Sorry I didn't writr fast enough this time

**maddie -** Thanks. Glad you love it (:

**Woooow...so many reviews! I love you guys! Sorry if I missed anyone..there was so many! O.o**

**You readers are my inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

Haruhi stared at the host club as they stood in front of her.

"So you all came here to get me and for me to take you to where Naomi lives?"

They all nodded. Haruhi sighed.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

* * *

Haruhi stood in front of her cousins apartment. She was hesitant with knocking. Before she had the chance to knock, her aunt opened the door. She had long black hair and brown eyes. The host club could tell Naomi got her figure from her mother. She was tall and thin with perfect curves and a large chest. She had an unknown man behind her. He looked in his early 20's. She seemed shocked to see Haruhi and the others.

"Excuse me, Haruhi. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Usagi." She said giving the man a wink.

She turned back to the others.

"What are you doing here, Haruhi?"

Haruhi blinked.

"Aunt Akemi, umm...we're here to see Naomi."

The woman nodded.

"So she made friends? That's good. She should be up in Sora's room. She was keeping him company while I was...busy with a coworker."

Haruhi nodded and led the host club into the house.

"It seems like Naomi wasn't joking when she said-."

"That her mother was a-."

The twins were interupted when Tamaki put his hands over their mouths.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Tamaki said as he pulled the twins away and towards the stairs.

* * *

When the host club was outside Sora's bedroom door and Haruhi was about to knock they all stopped at the sound of voices.

"Big Sister, why does Mommy do that?"

"It's because she's trying to get money to-."

"I'm sorry, but I'm old enough to know that what she's doing is bad. Don't lie this time."

After they heard Sora say that, there was silence.

"It's something that you don't need to get involved in, Sora."

A few minutes later they saw Naomi open the door. She looked at them all with a shocked expression.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" She asked shocked.

"We're here to pick you up!" Tamaki exclaimed while throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Naomi looked up at him in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

The twins grinned at each other.

"TO THE BEACH!" They exclaimed going through Naomi's clothes.

She looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Um...what are you doing?"

She heard Hikaru groan.

"Where do you keep your bikinis?"

* * *

"Why did you put dear little Naomi in the most revealing bikini!?"

Naomi glanced at Tamaki as he starting running around in hysterics. She looked down at her body.

_**'What the fuck? It's just a red string bikini.'**_

"Tamaki, you need to chill." She said as she looked down at the text she recieved.

**From: Oli-kins ;P**

**You bitch...**

_**'What the hell?'**_

**To: Oli-kins ;P**

**What the hell? YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU BITCHY MAN SLUT!? **

Naomi looked up to see Tamaki still freaking out.

"I feel completely comfortable. Why should I feel the need to cover my body?"

They all turn and look at her. She shrugged.

"I mean, most the girls I knew back home wore less than that."

Tamaki ran over and hugged her.

"Why would you associate yourself with people like that!?"

She blinked.

"I said I _knew _them. I'd rather someone beat me in the face with a golf club than be friends with the bitches." Naomi said.

Naomi looked down when she felt her phone vibrate.

**From: Oli-kins ;P**

**You're a bitch because you've been there for a few weeks and still have not skyped with us. What the hell? You too busy getting some Japanese dick? Or maybe some pussy? That's cool. I still love you even if you're a lesbo. **

Naomi laughed as she read the message. She looked around seeing the host club, minus Haruhi, in their swimwear. Seeing as they all were shirtless, she took a picture.

* * *

Back in America, the gang were at Oliver's house. Zoey looked at her boyfriend.

"Oli, who have you been texting?"

He showed her the text he sent Naomi. A few seconds later he recieved a text.

**From: Mimi**

**I support gay rights! But seriously, still think I'm a lesbo? ;)**

Attached the text was a picture. It was of 6 guys, all topless and very good looking. Due to Oliver's surprised expression, everyone else crowds around to see the picture.

"Damn!"

"Please tell me she's fucking, at least, one of them!?"

**To: Mimi**

**What the fuck? 6 Japanese dicks? Who knew little Mimi was a freak in the sheets.**

They all sat waiting for her reply.

**From: Mimi**

**Hard to say considering Mimi herself didn't know this -.- Well, beach time! **

When Oliver read her reply he quickly replied and put his phone on his leg.

**To: Mimi**

**You gonna fall in the water and pretend to drown so he can give you mouth 2 mouth? Don't fall this time.**

A few seconds later his phone vibrated. The text he recieved had him chuckling.

**From: Mimi**

**FUCK. YOU.**

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter! I was cracking myself up while thinking up and typing the text messages (: **

**Please Review! If you do, Tamaki while hand out cookies and hugs! **

***Shows Tamaki standing beside a plate of cookies while holding a free hugs sign* **


	8. Those Twins

**I must say that I am very proud of this chapter (: **

**I'm sorry if Kyoya seems OOC...actually...I'm the author...I'll make him as I please. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest - **Thank you (:

**rinpup14 - **That made Tama very sad..he's in his 'corner'... But I stole this for you! *hands Tamaki's teddy*

**artisticadri1999 - **Well thank you. I'm glad you're happy with it (:

**RainbowUnicorn72** - No no no, don't cry! I'm sorry it was confusing...I wasn't sure exactly how t make it less confusing...And I appreciate the compliment haha You are a beautiful person too! (:

**TracelessPoision - **Your review just made me...*sniff sniff*. Thank you. It means a lot. I hope you will become a faithful reader and continue reading this series. (:

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own Naomi, Ryota, Sora, their parents, and all their American friends (: **

* * *

"Is it just us?"

"Or does Mimi look almost irresistable right now?"

After hearing the twins, the rest of the host club turn to look at Naomi. She was sitting on her black and white striped beach towel. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she was reading a book. The hosts all turn away and being to whisper about what the saw. All except Kyoya.

He stared as he saw a drop of sweat run down her cheek. He followed it with his gaze as it ran down her cheek onto her neck and down her chest. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his swimming trunks tightening.

_**'Why of all times? I must calm down before the rest notice...'**_

After a few minutes Kyoya calmed down and walked away. Unfortunately for him, the twins had noticed his situation a few minutes earlier.

"Did Kyoya just get a...?"

"Yes he did, Kaoru. Yes he did..."

The twins looked at each other and got identical mischievous smirks.

* * *

Kyoya was walking towards Naomi to talk to her about the host club plans the next week. He looked down to his clipboard. When he brought his gaze back up he noticed a banana peel on the ground in front of him. He subtly glanced over towards the twins to see them chuckling nearby. He sighed and stepped over the banana peel and sat beside Naomi. She smiled an sat down her book. She then gave Kyoya her full attention.

Naomi was playing beach volley ball with the Honey, Mori and Tamaki. Kyoya was sitting on her beach towel a few steps behind her. He was watching the game and writing on his clipboard as usual. As Naomi walked backwards, closer to Kyoya, the twins ran by and 'accidentally' pushed her, causing her to fall onto Kyoya's lap.

Kyoya blinked down at her as she looked up at him in confusion. Kyoya chuckled.

"Even you can't resist my charm? I expected you to be the one to play hard to get." He teased as he smirked at her.

Naomi blushed and then smirked.

"Really? The fact that something is poking my thigh right now tells me my resistance is a little stronger than yours, Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya's eyes widen slightly as he turned away, hiding his slight blush.

"Is it my fault you look appealing in your beach attire?"

Naomi giggled and stood up. She bent over until her face was right in front of Kyoya's.

"Nope. Admire me as much as your little heart desires." Naomi said with a wink.

She walked away leaving Kyoya stunned. He quickly looked down to see the cause of the 'poking'...

"Dammit..."

* * *

Kyoya was walking on the beach with a towel over his arm. He had just gotten out of the water. He noticed Naomi sitting on her beach towel with the twins pestering her to go into the water.

"Come on, Mimi!"

"It feels so good!"

Naomi just smiled gently at them.

"I'm sorry, guys. I actually should be going home. Sora's guitar lesson should be ending soon and I need to go get him." She said as she stood.

"But...wny can't Ryota get him?"

"Yeah, Sora's his little brother too."

Naomi just shook her head, her smile never leaving.

"Ryota's helping out our dad today. I'm really sorry. Maybe next time."

After hearing the conversation, Kyoya walked over. As soon as he stood in front of Naomi, Kaoru pulled the strings of her bikini top as Hikaru pushed Naomi toward Kyoya. Kyoya heard Naomi scream as he felt warm skin touch his chest. A few seconds later he felt his back hit the sand.

After a few moments of lying on the sand with something warm lying on his chest, he opened his eyes. He saw Naomi with her arms across her chest. He glanced over to the right to see her bikini top lying in the sand. Kyoya turned back to her and blinked as he saw tears pouring down her cheeks. He then wrapped his towel around her shoulders. She pulled it to cover her chest. Kyoya helped her stand and led her away to a secluded area.

* * *

Kyoya stared at Naomi's face intensely as she pulls the towel closer to her. He sighed.

"I apologize if me being here makes you uncomfortable. Those twins..." Kyoya said, mumbling the last part.

He looked up in shock to hear Naomi chuckle. She had a gentle smile. He glanced at her in confusion.

"You could have possibly just shown all the hosts and any other resident on the beach your breasts all because of Hikaru and Kaoru. How, may I ask, is that entertaining to you?"

Naomi continued to smile as she stared off into ocean.

"They remind me of some friends back home. They did something kinda like this to me and my friend, Jay." Naomi said softly.

Kyoya just sat near her, letting her reminisce.

"I kinda miss everyone. In a way, we were all a really big dysfunctional family."

Kyoya stared at her.

"Then why did you come here? If I'm not mistaken, at least one of your friends could have taken you in as a housemate. So why?"

Naomi continued to stare at the horizon as the sun began to set.

"My mother."

Kyoya found himself confused.

_**'I thought she strongly disliked her mother...'**_

He followed Naomi's gaze. He, too, began to stare at the sunset over the horizon.

"Even though it may seem I hate my mother...as much as I want to hate her...I can't. Even if she is an ungrateful bitchy whore...she's still the woman who gave birth to me. Even though she continues to make my life a living hell...I want to see her happy."

Kyoya noticed the sensitivy in her eyes. The love and devotion she had towards her mother. Towards the woman that forced her to mature at a young age.

"Is that why?" He asked in a cold tone. The conversation was boring him. After all, he had nothing to gain.

Naomi ignored his tone.

"She's always wanted to come back to Japan. If it was to find another Japanese man, or for the modeling oppurtunity, I'll never know. She wanted this so bad... so I left the people that were my actual family behind."

Kyoya turned his gaze to her once again. His breath was caught as he saw the way the light from the sunset caught her features and the light breeze moved her hair. Noticing what he was doing, he cleared his throat.

"That still does not explain why you didn't stay."

Naomi had tears brimming her eyes.

"If I stayed...Sora and Ryota wouldn't have...anyone to take care of them. Ryota and Dad absolutely suck at cooking. They could burn...air!"

Kyoya chuckles. Naomi smiles at him. She hen noticed how late its gotten.

"Ah! I'm late! I need to go!"

Naomi stood up and ran off. Kyoya chuckled to himself as he stood up and brushed the sand off himself. A few seconds later he was tackled back into the sand. He looked to see Naomi lying on him with her arms around his neck and her face in his chest. She pulled her face out of his chest and smiled up at him.

"Thank you so much for listening to me, Kyoya. And for not taking advantange of me!" She said while grinning. She kissed his cheek.

Kyoya rolled him eyes.

"Take advantage of you?"

Naomi nodded.

"As hard as it was for you to resist earlier..." She said in a suggestive way, with a wink, while sitting up.

Kyoya blinked then closed his eyes and sighed. Naomi tilted her head in confusion. When she didn't move, he lightly shoved her off. She scoffed.

"Well excuse me. That was rude. Why did you-."

"Naomi, you were going somewhere?"

She jumped up.

"Shit!" She yelled as she ran off.

Kyoya smirked.

"Naomi?"

She stopped and turned to him.

"This is not a topless beach. Please find some clothes soon, hm?"

Naomi looked down, seeing no towel. She glared up at Kyoya blushing.

"Fuck you, Kyoya Ootori!"

* * *

Kyoya watched her as she ran towards the part of the beach where everyone else was. She had a towel around her now. He smirked.

_**'Why do you interest me so? Maybe it's because we're more alike than I originally thought.'**_

He started walking towards the direction Naomi ran in with his hands in his pockets. When a thought struck him, making his smirk widen.

_**'Impressive set of breasts too...better than I imagined.'**_

* * *

**I was very proud of how I ended it (: **

**Kyoya is quite the pervert ;) haha **

**At least 5 reviews will bring the next chapter. **

**Hurry because I already have ideas written down! (: **

**Love you all! **


	9. The Dream

**I finally updated! Feel free to insult me for my long wait! TT_TT**

**I'm hoping you like this as an apology. Quite a bit of fluff ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

**Reviews: **

**ElleKoneko - **You're starting to sound like a Hitachiin..uh oh... O.o haha

**Kayla-Sam7621 -** Thank you! ^_^

**artisticadri1999 -** Thank you, dear! ^_^ Hope you like this one too!

**awesomeness -** He can be pretty sexy when he wants to be ^_~

**CosmioStarGirl -** Thank you! I had to add an awesome twist at the end! I was actually worried it would be too out of character, but I'm glad you liked it. ^_^

**TracelessPoison -** He is a perv. A normal guy would get a boner in that situation so...haha Haha boob pun! *high five* Thank you, dear! ^_^

**wolfgirl336699 -** I'm sorry it took so long TT_TT

**QueenEpic -** Thank you! I'm sorry I left you in suspense for so long! TT_TT

**Guest -** Thank you ^_^

**Meowmeowmeow -** Thank you, dear! ^_^

**Mr. E -** I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took so long! I have failed you. TT_TT

**Applejax XD -** He is a pervert. He actually shows some sweetness in some future chapters, so he's not a total pervert ^_^ haha

**SuiLon434 -** Sory it took so long, but I give you more! ^_^

**Little Madam Russia - **Thank you! Those were fun scenes to write. ^_^

**Yukimora Michiko -** I'm so happy that you love it! I promise you I'll never give up on this! It may take a while to get a chapter out, but they will get out eventually. ^_^

**lovekills -** Thank you! Naomi is a very motherly person. Her little brother brings it out in her. I'm sorry, do I say bitch too much? Do I need to stop? O.o

**angelvoice15 -** Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't update within that week TT_TT

**kawaiipandaz -** Thank you! ^_^

**monsta-starr -** Thank you! She is pretty beast, but I made her that way ^_~

**Traceless-Poison -** Thank you, love! Hehe. I'll try to update more often but I have sadly ran out of ideas TT_TT

**Wooooow! So many reviews! I love you guys! **

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The Dream_**

* * *

It had been a few months since Naomi had returned to Japan. During that time she had become extremely close to the host club, especially a certain Ootori.

Naomi walked into the host club a few minutes late. Knowing Kyoya would want to question her, she walked over to his table.

"Kyoya, you look sexier than normal today."

Kyoya scoffed playfully.

"I appreciate the compliment. But you're still going to be punished for being late." He said seriously.

Naomi smirked and sat on his desk right in front of him. She crossed her legs and made a soft purring noise.

"Punishment? Something exciting and kinky I hope." She said with a smirk and a wink.

Kyoya chuckled.

"You could only wish."

Naomi rubbed his chest with her hand.

"Damn. I really wanted to tap that ass too." She said with fake disappointment.

Kyoya chuckled and walked away. Before he could get far, he felt a hand smack his ass. He turned to see Naomi with an innocent face as she skipped off.

* * *

The twins watched them with amazement.

"How does he let her act like that, Hikaru?"

"I'm not sure, Kaoru."

They both raised their hands to their chins, in thoughtful poses.

"Maybe-."

"They've become best friends?"

"Or lovers?"

They both looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

After host club hours, everyone was cleaning up and Naomi walked up to Kyoya. He looked up from his clipboard when he noticed her approaching.

"Can I help you, Miss Fujioka?" He asked teasingly.

She smiled innocently.

"Yes you can, Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya chuckled and placed his clipboard on his desk and turned towards her with his arms crossed.

"You have my attention, go ahead."

Naomi blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well..."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Naomi never acted like that around him.

"I'm having trouble in some of my classes...could you maybe...tutor me?"

Kyoya blinked and chuckled. Naomi took that as a bad sign. She scoffed and glared.

"I had enough balls to come and ask you for help, you could at least reject me nicely instead of laughing in my face. I'll go ask Haruhi."

As she began to walk off, Kyoya grabbed her hand.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I laughed because you made it seem like you needed help with something embarrassing and difficult. I would be happy to help you."

Naomi turned and looked at him.

"M'kay. Well...I'll come over to your house later then. My house will be too noisy."

Kyoya blinked as she walked off. He chuckled.

* * *

After the others left and only Kyoya remained at school, he got a text.

_**Naomi: **__**Where do you live exactly?**_

He smirked and sent her his address.

* * *

A few hous later, at around 8 PM, Naomi finally showed up. Kyoya showed her to his room. She looked around in amazement.

"Wow, you're loaded. Where's your family."

Kyoya sighed.

"Out on business. Now let's get started."

* * *

After a few hours of studying, Naomi groaned.

"Can we take a break? I'm exhausted! There's no school tomorrow, so why are you working me so hard?" She whined as she laid on the ground. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Kyoya had a butler bring in some snacks and drinks. After Naomi filled up with food, she ran up and jumped on Kyoya's bed. Kyoya watched her in amusement.

"What do you think you're doing, Naomi?"

She grinned up at him.

"Testing how comfy your bed is. It is amazingly comfy."

Kyoya chuckled and started to study his own work. He heard Naomi groan.

"Is this what you do in your free time? Study?"

Kyoya nodded while reading.

"If I'm not having to babysit Tamaki, or do something to help the host club, then yes."

He heard his bed shift and Naomi sighed again.

"You need more fun in your life, Kyoya."

He smiled as he continued to study.

**'You're in my life now...that's enough fun...almost too much for me to handle actually...'**

* * *

A few hours later, Kyoya looked at the time to see it was already 1 AM. He looked over to his bed to see Naomi curled up and asleep. He chuckled and covered her up. He yawned and climbed in beside her.

**'She wouldn't mind...'**

Unknown to either of them, during their sleep, they began to cuddle.

* * *

"Tamaki, why do we have to do this?" Haruhi asked, still tired from being woken up so early.

Tamaki grinned.

"We must go to the commoner's market today! Naomi's not seen one!"

Haruhi sweatdropped.

"She's my cousin...she's been plenty of times..." She mumbled to herself.

As the host club walked to Kyoya's room, they talked about the missing Naomi.

"Why do you think she wasn't at home?"

"Maybe Mimi-chan went to buy me cake!"

Haruhi sighed. Tamaki opened Kyoya's door and froze. Everyone turned to see what shocked him. They saw Kyoya asleep with his arms around Naomi's waist. He was holding her extremely close and had his face buried in her hair. Her face was pressed into his neck. Their legs were tangled together and they were both sleeping soundly.

"Do you think they-."

"Did something sexual?"

Everyone looked at the twins. They had mischievious smirks. They all heard a sleepy groan and turned to see Naomi slowly open her eyes. She yawned and cuddled closer to Kyoya. They all quietly hurried out the door, leaving it open a little to spy on the two.

Naomi softly shook Kyoya.

"Kyoya..."

He didn't move. Naomi then noticed their position. She sighed.

"Kyoya, I can't move..."

Meanwhile, Kyoya was having a strange dream...

* * *

Kyoya woke up to feel an empty bed.

**'Where is she?'**

He stood out of bed and took a shower. He walked back into his room and put his clothes on. He walked downstairs and noticed this wasn't his house. He looked around shocked. He then smelled something cooking.

**'Maybe the maids know what's going on...' **

He walked into the kitchen to see a woman cooking breakfast. She had long brown hair that was up in a messy bun. She was wearing a lilac colored sundress with a cute white apron around her. As he started walking towards her, two little kids run up and tackle his legs. He looked down to see they looked like him. The little boy had black hair and black/gray eyes, much like himself, and the girl had black hair and big brown eyes.

"Daddy!" They cried in unison.

**'D-daddy? These are my children?'**

"Daisuke, Akemi...I swear you spend too much time with the Hitachiin's. Oh, you're awake! Good morning, honey."

Kyoya looks up to see an older Naomi. She had a sweet smile on her face.

**'Naomi?'**

The litte boy, Daisuke, pouted at her.

"C'mon, Mom! Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru are fun!"

Naomi chuckled and shook her head. She walked over and bent down and ruffled Daisuke's hair.

"That's where get your troublemaker qualities from. Akemi, do you wanna help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah!" The little girl, Akemi, yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Daisuke laughed and ran into the living room. Naomi sighed and looked up at Kyoya again. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Your children are a handful. Now come eat before you leave."

She then walked into the kitchen. Kyoya stared after her.

**'Is this...my future?'**

"Kyoya..."

He blinked as he heard his name. He walked into the kitchen.

"Kyoya, I can't move..."

He looked around. His 'family' disappeard. He was alone. But the voice belonged to Naomi.

"Naomi?"

"Kyoya, I'm serious. Wake up."

* * *

Kyoya opened his eyes and yawned. He looked down to see himself holding Naomi close to him. She was smiling softly, much like the Naomi in his dream. He let go slowly.

"My apologies." He said groggily.

Naomi chuckled.

"No worries. What I'm really curious about though..."

She got a mischievious look.

"Is why you were mumbling my name in your sleep..."

Kyoya's face turned a slight pink. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go wash up. There's another bathroom down the hall."

He then disappeared into his bathroom. Naomi chuckled.

* * *

"A commoner's market?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tamaki nodded eagerly. Naomi glanced at Haruhi, who shrugged. Naomi sighed.

"Alright. Let's go."

Tamaki jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you, you make Daddy so happy!"

Naomi blinked and sighed.

The Host Club wandered around the commoner's market. They were amused by everything.

**'It's a normal market...' **Naomi thought with a sigh. **'They're way too rich...'**

Naomi stopped at a food stall. It had all kinds of fruit. She pointed to a few and the woman running the stall nodded and gathered a bunch of different fruit.

Kyoya watched Naomi closely.

**'Will I really marry her?'**

His dream had him uneasy. He was hoping it didn't show through his usually cold nature.

While Kyoya and Naomi were occupied, Tamaki grinned at the other hosts.

"Let's go look over here!"

He grabbed all of them and pulled them off in another direction, leaving Kyoya and Naomi.

* * *

"Where'd everyone go, Kyoya?"

Kyoya was broken from his thoughts by Naomi. He looked at her and she had arms full of food. Fruit, vegetables, bread, spices, etc.

"Why did you buy all of that?"

Naomi smiled.

"Ryota and Sora like home cooked meals. This is the best place to buy ingredients."

Kyoya blinked.

**'She cooks...like in my dream...'**

Kyoya cleared his throat and took some of the bags for her. Naomi blinked and smiled.

"Thank you, Kyoya!"

He nodded as they walked down the street. Every now and then, Naomi would stop to inspect some items. She even stopped and bought a stuffed bear for Sora.

* * *

After a few hours, Naomi wasn't paying attention and was still looking around. Kyoya noticed a young kid about to hit her with his bike. Kyoya quickly grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. Her hands were pressed againt his chest and his arms were around her waist. She looked up at him with shock in her eyes. Everyone around them were whispering.

"Did you see that?"

"Of course! How romantic!"

"They're so cute!"

"Isn't he rich? He looks rich..."

"Lucky girl..."

Kyoya then glanced down at Naomi to see tears pouring out of her eyes. Kyoya wiped a tear away.

"What's wrong?"

She pulled away and pointed at the mess spread across the sidewalk.

"You made me drop all that food!"

Kyoya sweatdropped.

**'You're welcome for saving you...stupid girl...'**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it extra cue and fluffy since I've tortured you with my absense! **

**I love you guys!**

**At least 5 reviews! ^_^ **


	10. Home Videos

**This update was quick, huh? It's mainly because I was excited to see people's reactions to this chapter! **

**You get to learn something surprising from Naomi's past! Or maybe you already knew? Hmm...oh well! ^_~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

**Reviews: **

**artisticadri1999 - **I'm glad you loved it! This one is quite long too! Yay! My favorite part was probably writing the dream ^_^

- It was adorable, wasn't it? ^_^ ...I'm not concieted...-_-'''

**wolfgirl336699 -** You're welcome! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^

**Kayla-Sam7621 - **Thank you! ^_^

**awesomeness - **Thank you! I try! ^_^

**Applejax XD -** Even though she acts all tough, her weakness is food -_-''' haha

**CoffeeWowLovely -** Aw, I feel honored! Thank you for reading and reviewing! ^_^

**Meowmeow123 -** Ah...well her weakness is food...she is related to Haruhi afterall...although her favorite isn't fancy tuna ^_~ But thank you for your thought! ^_^

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Home Videos**_

* * *

It was a calm day in the host club, the room had been transformed into a tropical paradise...again. Everyone thought it was because Tamaki and the twins wanted Naomi to walk around in a bikini. She was wearing a white bikini and a red bottom cover-up that looked like a skirt. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and a red flower has tucked behind her ear. A little of her tattoo was visible so many of her clients mentioned it.

"Naomi-chan, is that a tattoo?" One boy asked while pointing at her hip.

She looked down and looked back up grinning.

"Yes, it is."

All the boys got stars in their eyes.

"You're so brave, Naomi-chan!"

"If I did that, my parents would disown me!"

Naomi chuckled.

"Well, my parents don't know about it and it actually means something important to me."

All the boys look at her curiously. She smiled and stood up. She walked closer to them and pulled down her bottoms slightly so they could see the whole thing. All the boys blushed.

What does 'KWJDOSNFZMTA' mean?" One boy asked as he stared at the letters underneath the barcode.

Naomi smiled softly. She sat back down.

"Well, when I lived in America, I had a very close group of friends we were almost inseperable. It really hurt all of us when we found out I had to move. So we went and got matching tattoos. The letters are all of our initials."

The boys nodded.

"What are all the names?"

Naomi chuckled.

"You guys are oddly curious today. Well KW is my friend Kayde Williams, JD is Jayden Davidson, OS is Oliver Sampson, NF is Naomi Fujioka - my name, ZM is Zoey Michaels, and TA is Tyler Andrews."

All the boys seemed interested.

"What were they all like?"

"Well..." She said while looking up in thought.

"Naomi!"

She turned toward the door to see Ryota running in. She sighed.

"Ryota, if you keep disrupting club hours then you'll probably make Haruhi's debt worse."

Ryota sweatdropped then grinned.

"You'll be happy when you find out why I came here today!"

Naomi blinked up at him. She was extremely curious.

"Wha?"

"Guess who was standing outside the school looking for you?"

Naomi eyes widen.

"Who?..."

"Mimi, my darling!"

Everyone in the room watched as she was tackled and pulled into the arms of a tall, tan, athletic American with black hair and grey eyes. Naomi grinned as she hugged him back.

"Kayde!" She exclaimed as she buried her face into his chest.

Kayde grinned as he held her closer. Everyone turned towards the door as they heard four more pairs of footsteps.

"Yo, Kayde, don't hog the goods!"

Naomi was pulled out of Kayde's arms and into the arms of an average height, pale, American with shaggy black hair with blue eyes, and piercings in his lip, eyebrow, and ears. Naomi had tears forming in her eyes. The guy let go but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Jay, why are you all-?" Naomi started.

"Oli look! It's Mimi!"

Naomi was tackled by a small, pale, blonde with blue eyes. Naomi softly hugged her back.

"Hey, Zoey." She mumbled into the blonde hair.

The blonde girl sobbed into Naomi's shoulder. Naomi felt a hand go around her shoulder. She looked up to see a tall,slim, pale, shaggy blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"Hey, Princess." The blonde boy said teasingly with a smirk.

Naomi sweatdropped.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I missed your sarcastic and smart ass self, Oli."

As Oliver helped Naomi pull Zoey off, Naomi looked around for someone.

"Mimi, I missed you..." She heard someone softly mumble.

She turned to see a shorter, tan, red headed boy with the front of his hair longer than the back. His hair was in his face blocking his pale blue eyes from view. She saw the silent tears rolling down his chin. The tears briming in Naomi's eyes finally fell as she ran over and hugged the boy. He was only an inch or two taller than she was.

"I missed you too, Tyler. More than you'll know."

They both sobbed as they held each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of her friends walked over to where the host club had gathered in a group, followed by Ryota.

"How did you guys get here?" Ryota asked Kayde as they man-hugged.

Jay chuckled as walked over to Kyoya. He threw his arm around the Ootori's shoulder.

"You have Mr. Ootori to thank for that."

Everyone stared at Kyoya in shock. He cleared his throat and shrugged Jay's arm off of him.

"It was a kind jesture towards Naomi for her kindness and work for the host club."

Everyone looked at each other. Tamaki stared at Kyoya suspicously.

_**'Was Kyoya just...blushing!?'**_

Naomi and Tyler walked over towards them, with grins on their tear streaked faces. Tyler's arm was around Naomi's waist, causing the clients to stare. Naomi walked out of Tyler's grasp and walked over to stand in front of Kyoya. He stared down at her and new tears started to stream down her face. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Kyoya stiffened. Her lips were close to his ear.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

As she pulled away she gently kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Mimi, I've been wanting to ask you this since we got here...why are you wearing that? It makes you loo pretty damn hot." Jay said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed as Naomi slapped him on the chest.

* * *

After host club hours, Tamaki thought it would be fun for everyone to gather at Naomi's house. It was starting the weekend, so they all would be staying the night.

"Sleepover!" Tamaki and Kayde both yelled with their arms in the air.

They glanced at each other strangely then grinned at each other. Naomi rolled her eyes. Everyone gathered in their respected cars as they went home to get their things.

* * *

Everyone seperated to get dressed. Since everyone knew Haruhi was a girl, she had a cute little pale pink night dress. Naomi had a red tank top and some short black shorts. Kayde had a white t-shirt and grey basketball shorts. Jay had no shirt and red and black plaid pajama pants. Zoey had a white tank top and hot pink short shorts. Oliver had a wife beater tank top and blue basketball shorts. Tyler had no shirt and black sweat pants. The host club seemed to have designer pajamas, which made the Americans laugh.

After everyone was dressed and in the room, Kayde pulled out a DVD. He had a sinister grin. He was up to something.

"Ready for some home videos?"

Everyone nodded and got comfortable. Naomi only had a couch, a recliners, and a love seat. Zoey and Oliver took up the love seat while cuddling. Naomi sat in the middle of the couch, Kyoya sat on her left and Tyler sat on her right, with his arms around Naomi and his head on her shoulder. Jay was sitting on the ground in between Naomi's legs. Kayde was sitting in front of Tyler. Tamaki was in one of the recliners. Mori was in another recliner with Honey on the ground in front of him. The twins were both on the ground in front of Kyoya. Haruhi was in another recliner.

"Alright, the home videos are starting!" Jay yelled while leaning his head back, leaning it against Naomi's crotch.

Kyoya caught Jay's action and looked at Naomi to se her reaction. She didn't have one.

* * *

_**/VIDEO STARTS\**_

* * *

_**"Are you excited, Naomi?" Kayde's voice came from behind the camera, indicating he was the one recording. **_

_**Naomi was standing in a robe. She seemed really nervous. **_

_**"I'm not sure if I can do this, Kayde." **_

_**Kayde scoffed.**_

_**"Of course you can. Your body is perfect for modeling!" **_

_**Naomi rolled her eyes, but still smiled. **_

_**"Thanks, but it's just a photoshoot." **_

_**"Naomi!" **_

_**She glanced over to see it was her turn in the photoshoot. She gulped and took off her robe. She was wearing some lingerie. She winked at the camera before running off. **_

_**Kayde video taped her as she was posing. She was doing some suggestive poses, others seemed innocent. **_

_**"Excuse me, sir. No video taping." **_

_**"R-right. Sorry." Kayde said nervously. **_

* * *

_**/VIDEO ENDS\**_

* * *

"I remember that!" Naomi yelled while pointing at the TV.

Everyone chuckled.

"Next one!" Jay screamed while hitting the forward button on the remote.

* * *

_**/VIDEO STARTS\**_

* * *

_**The camera focused on a sleeping lump lying in a bed. The camera turned to Tyler and Jay, who were standing beside the camera. **_

_**"What are we doing today, boys?" Kayde's voice came from the camera in a whisper. He sounded teasing. Jay and Tyler both smirk.**_

_**"Well, Kayde. Today is Naomi's 16th birthday. We were just about to wake her up...peacefully." Jay whispered while smirking. **_

_**Tyler started to chuckle quietly. **_

_**"Alright, is everything ready?" Kayde whispered. **_

_**Jay nodded and held up a bucket full of water. Tyler held up an ice tray. **_

_**"Alright, troops. Move in!" **_

_**Tyler walked over and pulled the cover back. Naomi was wearing a black t-shirt that stopped right above her belly button and hot pink and black plaid pants. Naomi was lying on her stomach so Tyler placed a cube of ice on her lower back. Naomi maoned and rolled over. The guys chuckled. Jay then ran over and dumped the water on her head. She shot up in bed and screamed. She glared a the three.**_

_**"EVEN ON MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!?"**_

_**The all laughed as they ran out of her room. Kayde looked back with the camera to see Naomi right behind him. She hit him with a pillow making the video go off.**_

* * *

_**/VIDEO ENDS\**_

* * *

Everyone was laughing as Naomi sat there with her arms crossed.

"It's not funny..." She mumbled.

Jay laughed and rubbed her leg.

"Sorry babe, but it's fucking hilarious."

She glared at him and looked away.

"But how come-."

"You didn't record anymore on her birthday?"

Kayde shrugged with a grin.

"She wouldn't let me. She thought that if she saw one of us with a camera it meant something bad was gonna happen."

Naomi pointed an accusing finger at him.

"That's because it usually did!"

Haruhi stared at the TV.

"Wait a minute..."

Everyone tuned to Haruhi.

"You guys were speaking Japanese in the videos...and now?"

Jay grinned.

"That's because our little Mimi taught us Japanese!"

Everyone nodded and looked at the TV as Jay played the next video.

* * *

_**/VIDEO STARTS\**_

* * *

_**Kayde turned the camera to his face. He was grinning. He then turned the camera back around and walked up to a door that said 'Naomi's lair. Muhaha!' He grinned at the camera. **_

_**"Naomi and Jay will probably kill me later, but oh well!" **_

_**He silently opened the door a crack to see Naomi and Jay making out on her bed. Jay's hand was up her shirt and her hands were all over his back. They were really into it. Naomi started to moan. Kayde started to chuckle. When Jay started to pull her shirt up over her head, Kayde walked away. He turned the camera back to his face. **_

_**"Don't want people to think this is pornography or anything so...I'll film some more later." **_

_**He grinned and turned off the camera. **_

* * *

_**The camera turned back on and it was in Kayde's face.**_

_**"Alright, after that heated scene earlier Naomi and Jay have cooled off. I guess they fucked each other." Kayde said with a shrug. **_

_**He walked into the kitchen to see Naomi cooking and Jay behind her with his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her neck as she turned towards Kayde. She flashed him her middle finger and stuck out her tongue. He laughed.**_

_**"Oh, naughty Naomi." **_

_**Jay chuckled and walked over to Kayde.**_

_**"What have you been recording?" **_

_**"Uh...nothing!" Kayde said quickly and walked out of the room.**_

* * *

_**/VIDEO ENDS\**_

* * *

"What the hell Kayde!?" Naomi yelled as she glared at him. She was blushing a lot.

He looked away and began to whistle. She threw a couch cushion at him.

"When did you record that!?"

Kayde shrugged. Jay just leaned his head back and looked up at her.

"Oh c'mon Naomi. You know we had lots of fun when we dated." He said while winking.

Naomi rolled her eyes. The whole host club looked between the two in shock.

"You two had sex!?" Tamaki screamed in horror.

Naomi and Jay glanced at each other.

"Um, Yeah." Jay said calmly.

Tamaki stared in horror.

"She's pretty freaky too." Jay said winking.

Naomi smacked him on the back of his head.

"Play the next video, idiot."

Jay grinned. They continued watching home videos throughout the night. Kyoya was uncomfortable.

_**'It bothers me that they dated, but why? Is it because her no longer being pure could upset order in the host club? I don't think so...'**_

Kyoya spent the rest of the night wondering. The more he thought, the more he couldn't understand why Naomi and Jay's closeness upset him.

Kyoya glanced over to see Tyler's arm around Naomi's shoulder. Tyler leaned over and kissed Naomi on the side of the head. Naomi glanced up at him and grinned. She snuggled into his side more. Kyoya glared.

_**'And then there's that one...'**_

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Were you surprised? ^_~ **

**Let me know everything you thought by reviewing, please! ^_^ **


	11. Sexual Tension

**So sorry it's been so long! Work was really been keeping me busy. Also, since I was mooching off my neighbors Wi-Fi and he failed to pay his bill, I have no Wi-Fi. I am updating while my best friend is sleeping. Haha. **

**I hope you like it. There's a slight lime near the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

**Reviews: **

**wolfgirl336699 - **Poor Kyoya? You wont be saying that for long. ;)

**awesomeness** - Yes, he's jealous. I can see him as the silent jealous type. Haha.

**Kayla-Sam7621** - You're not surprised? I thought if I made her an innocent little virgin, it would make her seem Mary-Sue. :/

**Applejax XD** - Yeah, I'm sure anyone would regret bringing those idiots to Japan. Haha.

**Adri Herondale **- I wanted her to seem...not innocent? She's original. Haha. There's hidden jealousy, not very bluntly written out, but you can see if you squint. :D

**maddie24clover** - Jay just seemed to be the type of guy she was attracted to. She usually likes the bad boys. ;)

**Guest** - Thank you! They love you back! *Jay and Tyler hug you*

**SuiLon434** - Tyler: *blushes* T-thank you. Me: Wouldn't be jealous of these guys? *wraps arms around Tyler and grins*

**sweetdreams705** - Thank you! Sorry it took so long!

**monsta-starr** - Sorry it took so long! *Tyler stands in background holding up a sign saying "Please don't be made at her!" with a cute pout*

**Traceless-Poiso**n - This chapter is sexy as well! Hope you enjoy! :D

**Mistriss-Nightmare** - I'm glad it caught your attention! Sorry it took so long!

**Redroses97** - It's slowly on it's way! I'm sorry!

**RockinMyAngelWings** - Thank you! :D

**hrfreuhf** - I got it out within 2 months! Who were you planning to kill? If it was me, the story would not have an ending...would yu really want that? Haha

**camierose** - Thank you! :D

**Freekness** - All of your reviews made me smile. I'm glad you like Naomi. That let's me know I did a good job on her character. Thank you for reviewing and reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sexual Tension**

* * *

One afternoon, Naomi was late for the host club because she had to take her little brother, Sora, to the doctor. She was due back any time, and she already had some clients sitting at her table.

"Where is she?" The twins asked as they stared at the door.

The door then opened and Jay and Tyler walked in. Jay noticed the large crowd of boys and walked over. He sat down in Naomi's chair and leaned back so it was balancing on its back two legs.

"So, you guys are the Naomi fanclub?"

One boy blinked as he stared at Jay.

"Not necessarily. I just enjoy talking to her."

Jay stared at him for a second before he leaned forward onto the table.

"I bet you've thought of her naked at least once, right?"

The boy blushed. Jay smirked.

"I knew it." Jay said.

All the boys blushed and looked in different directions, proving they were each guilty. Jay chuckled.

"Unlike you, I was actually lucky enough to get some of that ass."

All the boys look up. At the same time Tyler nudged Jay roughly. Jay glared at Tyler.

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

Tyler frowned as he looked away. Jay returned to looking at the boys.

"Yeah, she's a real freak. We tried every position. Even though I was the one that wanted to try them. She's also reallllllly flexible." Jay said with a wink.

The boys all got nosebleeds.

"What are you guys talking about?"

They all turn around to see Naomi standing there holding Sora, who's head was on her shoulder as he slept. They all blushed and began to stutter as Jay smirked. Tyler quickly walked over to her and whispered in her ear. As he pulled away from her she glared harshly at Jay.

"Why would you talk about something like that?" She hissed.

Jay shrugged while smirking.

"Thought I'd give them something to think about. I guess we'll be leaving now. Bye, gorgeous."

Jay kissed Naomi on the cheek before he quickly left. Tyler rolled his eyes and hugged Naomi, being careful of the sleeping Sora, and kissed her on the forehead before following Jay.

No one noticed but a certain Ootori was listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

Kyoya walked over to Naomi as she placed Sora on one of the couches off to the side of the room. She saw him standing behind her and smiled at him as she turned to face him.

"Hey, Kyoya."

He cleared his throat.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you privately."

Naomi glanced at Sora then she looked over to the side at Haruhi, who had been watching. Haruhi nodded, showing that she would watch Sora. Naomi turned to Kyoya and smiled at him.

"Okay."

Kyoya gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back closet. They were standing extremely close to one another. Kyoya once again cleared his throat.

"The reason I brought you in here, is that I want to discuss something with you. It is quite embarrassing for me, which is why I'm not discussing it in public."

Naomi nodded. She thought it was something completely serious.

"Kyoya looked away from Naomi, then returned his gaze to her face. He was trying to think of a way to say what he wanted to.

"Jay came earlier."

Naomi nodded.

"I know. I saw him right before he left."

"Did you know what he was discussing with your clients?"

Naomi shook her head. She was curious of to what Jay had said to fluster the boys that bad.

"He was, as he would say, telling them how "freaky you were in bed." I, myself, think that should be kept private."

Naomi groaned and covered her face.

"That's so embarrassing! I have to kick his ass later..."

"But I AM curious..."

Naomi looked at Kyoya who was smirking.

"Are you actually that "freaky"? He also said you were flexible."

Naomi smirked as she pressed her body against Kyoya's.

"Does that make you want to test me, Kyoya?"

He gulped as he wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively.

"I'm almost positive you can feel my erection against you, why don't you tell me?"

Naomi smirked and placed her hand over his erection, causing slight friction. This caused Kyoya to moan.

"It's obvious you've wanted to fuck me. I can see it in your eyes, and in your pants."

Kyoya started to grind his erection against her hand. Naomi then brought her other hand up to caress his cheek.

"Kyoya, if you want to fuck me, you have to prove to me you're worth it. It takes more than a pretty face for me to open my legs."

Kyoya had already started sweating and panting. Naomi smirked and brought the hand on his cheek to the back of his neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him. She gently began rubbing her tongue against his lips. He refused to open them. Naomi smirked against his lips and gave his erection a gentle squeeze. Kyoya's mouth opened slightly as he moaned. Naomi took the oppurtunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. She rubbed her tongue over every inch of his mouth. She then started nibbling on his lower lip. He moaned and pressed her against the wall. His hands slipped up her shirt and landed on her sides. Her warm skin not helping his arousal. He smirked and decided to tease her in return. He started to nibble her lower lip, just as she did his. Naomi maoned then slowly pulled her face from his. She was panting, as was Kyoya. He looked slightly dazed. Naomi smirked.

"We shoulld probably be getting back out there. They're probably wondering what's taking so long."

Kyoya nodded. He then pressed his forehead against hers and kissed ger lips gently. After he pulled away, he smiled at her. Naomi was shocked. It was a genuine smile. Not his fake host smile. He cleared his throat once again, going back to the cold Kyoya everyone knew.

"We must keep this between us."

Naomi nodded. They both then exited the closet.

* * *

After Naomi had returned home, and put Sora to bed. Her mother came home with another man. He looked to be in his late 40's. Naomi wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was in the kitchen doing her homework, when her mother walked through to go to the bathroom to freshen up. The man walked into the kitch and saw Naomi sitting there. He smirked and sat beside her.

"Hey there."

Naomi glanced up at him, then back at her work.

"You're a pretty little thing."

Naomi scoffed and continued to write. The man sat his hand on her leg and began to rub it.

"Prettier than your sister even."

Naomi glared at him.

"Remove your hand." She hissed.

The man smirked as his hand went up her skirt and rubbed over her panties. Naomi tried to jump up, but the man forced her back into the chair.

"Don't be like that, sweet. I would love it if you joined me and your sister."

Naomi hissed as his finger entered her. She quickly grabbed then pen she was writing with and shoved it into his arm. He yelled in pain and stumbled back. Her mother came running in and craddled the man to her.

"Daiki!"

She then turned her gaze to her daughter.

"What did you do!?" She screamed angrily.

Naomi scoffed as she pointed to the man.

"He decided to try and shove his fingers up my vagina. I was trying to protect myself."

Her mother scoffed.

"Why would an elegant man want YOU?"

Naomi seemed hurt by that. She calmly gathered her things and stared at her mother.

"If that's how you feel, I'll just leave."

That's exactly what she did. She went to her room and packed her some clothing and her prized possessions. She then wrote a note to Ryota. She quickly sent a text message to someone, and then walked outside where a car was already waiting for her.

Kyoya rushed to the door when he heard the doorbell. He jestured the maid, that was about to answer the door, away. He pulled the door open. When he saw who was standing on his doorstep, he pulled her into a hug.

"Do you know what his name is? I'll have my family's police hunt him down."

Naomi shook her head as she hugged him around the waist. He sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"My family is away. You will stay here."

Naomi nodded as he led her to his room. He watched her as she sat her purse on his desk chair. He placed the remainder of her bags ner his bed. He watched her closely as she started digging through one of her bags.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he came up behind her.

She continued rummaging through her bags.

"I think I forgot to pack some sleeping clothes."

Kyoya walked over to his closet and pulled out a plain white T-Shirt. He handed it to her. She smiled gratefully at him. She began to pull her shirt over her head when he cleard his throat.

"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable changing in the bathroom?"

Naomi shrugged and pulled her shirt off.

"Nah. You'll see me naked one day, so why worry if you see some skin?" She said with a smirk.

Kyoya returned the smirk and walked closer to her. Her bra clad chest was almost touching his.

"Well since I'll be doing this one day as well..." He trailed off as he swiftly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground.

Naomi smirked and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him. She stared up at his face, and their eyes locked. She chuckled and then bent down to take off her skirt. Kyoya was shocked to realize she was wearing a thong. He gulped as he stared at her. Thats when he noticed the tattoo on her hip was showing. He grazed the skin with his hand, causing Naomi to shiver. He looked over her whole body. Noticing her perky breasts, since she had thrown off her shirt and bra and had not yet put on the one Kyoya had given her, and her toned stomach. He let his hands run over her stomach. She was so warm. He was not use to physical contact such as this. She suddenly grabbed his hands and held them in her own. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"I said I wouldn't have sex yet...but there are multiple intimate things we could do right now that's not sex."

Kyoya's eyes widen as he roughly pulled her into a searing kiss.

* * *

**This question is extremely important if you want the next chapter: Should I make the beginning of the next chapter continue into the lime/lemon, or make it a time skip? **

**I would like at least 10 answers. maybe 10-15 reviews? :D **

**Everyone reading this, Tyler loves you! **

***Tyler smiling and holding up an "I LOVE YOU!" sign in the background* **

**Please review! **


End file.
